Found
by X.ButterflyFlapsItsWings.X
Summary: Athena lead a normal life but she feels apart of her has always being missing but her normal life turns upside down when she is kidnapped by Hades while picking flowers at the meadow with her mother.....


Hii this is my first story i'm sitting behind my computer and laughing like a retarded geek but heh it cool woo ive put a story upp my english teacher liked it now lets see if you do :) Enjoy read review OMG im soo authoriii nd stuff this is fun!!

Enjoy!! :)

_**Found**_

The sound of the hustle and bustle of market day could be heard all around. The smells of fruits, meats and fish also various scented trinkets and charms wafted in the air. The stales buzzed like hyperactive bees. In the walls of Herculeumn lay the small town of Orion. Today, the forumn was busy with traders and sellers screaming and shouting, to get the attention off passers by. The forumn was cramped people walking around laughing talking and smiling. No disease, despair or death hung in the air. These were the times where you never grew old and happiness was everywhere. Before Pandora opened the box.

The world had been created still fresh and new, clean and carefree. A gentle breeze swept down from the mountains, the flowers skipped and swayed dancing to their own special song. Nestled in Mount Olympus the Gods sat back and watched their people, Demeter slinked away into the darkest edge of the clouds praying that the other Gods wouldn't see her, Zeus had understood after she had explained but she knew the other Gods wouldn't see it that way. If ever they were to find out. Demeter slid out of the heavens unseen, disguised as a washerwoman a small bundle in her hands. She hid in the shadows they seemed to hug her holding on tighter and **tighter**. She ran out of the shadows grips her heart pounding. The sounds off the market wafting to her softly swimming on the breeze.

As she came to a row of houses she laid the bundle down softly. Demeter ran quietly away and as she got to the end of the street she turned and whispered into the wind

"Goodbye my little Athena"

* * *

**15 years on**

Athena woke up bright and early to her little brother's laughter.

"Up, Up, Up! Come on quickly mother says _you _have to go to the meadow you're going to be picking _flowers_!!"

"Aghhhh Articurus go AWAY!!! I'm not picking flowers now_ shoo_!!"

Athena rolled over in her bed pulled the covers up higher and snarled _her_ picking _flowers_!!Never!! Mother knew she hated all that kind of stuff she would much rather spend a day with her father and brother wrestling, hunting and practicing with her bow and arrows. Her mother would normally say she had 2 boys not one because of that, since Athena could walk she was running about "in an absolutely unladylike manner my dear" her mother would say.

Athena much rather preferred to run around and be active she hated acting the perfect lady picking flowers doing her hair, sewing clothes learning to weave. It was all so _boring. _Her mother often scolded her for this as even Athena would admit she was very pretty with her deep brown eyes and long wavy brown hair her skin was lovely to she never had to add powders and oils to it to keep it clean like most off her friends.

"Her complexion is flawless" her mother would always boast about this to her friends

"Doesn't she have lovely creamy skin, and her peachy cheeks and rosy lips? Not to mention she has a wonderful figure very pretty not to tall or short and she is very curvy. Yes my little Athena she is just beautiful, she will make a wonderful wife!"

Just the thought of it made Athena gag, it sickened her to even think about it. She didn't even want to be a wife anyway but she would never admit this to her mother she would prefer it much more if she could be in a warrior fighting outdoors oh it would be her dream!

"Athena you are still in bed UP!" Her mother screeched, bounding into the room. "We have a very busy day ahead and you are not up!" She said dragging the covers of Athena's body.

"Nooooo don't make me gooooooo please don't take me" Athena cried whimpering up at her mother.

"You are going, now get dressed and hurry up!"

1 hour later they entered the meadow the lush green grass spread across acres and acres of land in the distance the stream could be seen glistening like a jewel in the sun the soft trickles of water wafted into Athena's ears. The lilac primrose and soft colours of the scattered flowers made the scene as pretty as a picture.

"Now is it not lovely?" Asked Lavana as she swept her dark hair out of her brown eyes.

"It's beautiful mother" gushed Athena she had never been to the meadow before but now she knew why everyone always talked about it.

"_Pardon me? It's_beautiful?" Lavana asked raising an eyebrow.

Athena flushed crimson "It _is _beautiful very"

"Well I want you to go and pick me out some pretty flowers make sure they are not wilted" Lavana said

"Yes of course mother" replied Athena while in her head daydreams of target practice and fighting tournaments in the meadow played out softly.

Athena ran off and started picking flowers not really paying attention, the only thing she concentrated on was the wind in her hair and the sounds of nature ringing in her ears. She carried on picking flowers and she never knew that underneath the very place she stood a plan was hatching. Deep below the surface lay the cold dark and cruel underworld .

* * *

"Master I assure you the girl is Demeter's daughter, if we take her Zeus will not refuse our demands Demeter is his much loved younger sister he will do anything for her!" exclaimed Dormiens

"Dormiens are you _forgetting_ that **I** to am Zeus's brother yet he denies me of my wishes. I am not allowed a wife, yet he is? Not only is he allowed one but he is allowed THOUSANDS! But I am not allowed a SINGLE ONE!" Screamed Hades

Dormiens cowered in fear his droopy black eyes slid to the floor and his ragged clothes shifted as he moved from foot to foot nervously. His dirty black hair covered his face as he whispered

"W….w..why don't we just take the girl as your wife Athena I mean" he added hastily as Hades glare diminished as he processed the information. "W..w..w... well you could do that to spite Zeus?" He stammered timidly .

"I have a better idea I could take sweet little Athena as my wife to spite my foolish brother!" Hades said glowing with spite and happiness.

Above the earth Athena bent down to pick a beautiful creamy coloured petunia put as she picked it the earth underneath her turned into a hole a great big shadowing pit that sucked her in as it twisted down and down her screams were deafened by the thick brown soil which lay all around her encasing her in a tight cocoon just when she thought she could not breath she dropped onto a stone cold floor.

"My dear how do you do" said Hades in a silky voice that would turn milk sour. Hades fiery blue hair shot out of a long grey face is icy black eyes danced with glee at the sight of trepidation on Athena's pasty face.

"Well I shall just get down to business you will be my wife no if's but's or maybe's, we will of course invite my lovely sister Demeter and my brother Zeus it will be a grand affair yes? Of course it will now off you trot little girl and go play with your dolls my darling." He finished in a patronizing tone with a twisted grin playing on his face.

The colour returned to Athena's face as it turned red in fury.

"How dare you! You underhand disgusting brute, I would rather marry a pig than you and live in this hell hole!" Athena screeched

Hades walked towards Athena and cupped her cheeks in his slimy hands; Athena turned her face rapidly and stared back with reproachful eyes daring him to touch her again.

"Fire like that is a skill I love my dear but if you step out off line I will surely see to stamp that fire out" he whispered with a cruel smirk

Hades walked out off the draughty room and turned down a dark corridor that was lit by only a single lamp, he ran his finger over what was seemingly a wall but as his finger slid down an archway curved over. Hades walked into the room and there sat his brother Zeus and his Sister Demeter staring at him with anger in their eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Hades I told you that you are not allowed a wife yet you ignore my views and do what YOU WANT ARE YOU MAD HADES!?" Zeus bellowed his face contorting in rage

"You said I am not allowed to have a goddess wife yet you never mentioned anything about a mortal Did you?"

"What have you done, what on earth are you talking about?" Zeus said narrowing his eyes not trusting his brother

"I shall take that as a no, so with your wishes I want to marry the mortal I have found she is very happy about it as we speak she is deciding what to wear. She adores me _really_ worships at my feet if you must know" He replied with s smug smirk as Hades glare turned into a slight snarl he knew that he had jumped back into the pan and out of the fire soon he would be out the pan altogether.

"I will allow you to marry her you have my wishes" Zeus said he placed his hand in the sky and a flash of light enveloped Hades . "If that is all we have business to attend to goodbye Hades" Zeus said airily as he stood up.

"Wait!" exclaimed Demeter speaking up for the first time, uneasy by the glint in Hades dark eyes "What is the name of this girl?"

"Oh little Athena she _really_is just a little Goddess already" Hades said smiling manically.

Demeter's face went from curiosity to sorrow to fear to rage in a matter of seconds at her in a shocked manner he was the only one that knew off Athena being her daughter she would never even dream off telling Hades but then again it couldn't be _her_many girls in Grece were called Athena none she knew off this because she had made the name herself, but how how did Hades find out about Athena she knew she had not said anything nothing! at all not even a slight hint about Athena!

"You MONSTER what have you done leave my daughter ALONE!" screeched Demeter at the top of her lungs

"My, my, sister _dearest_ what _do_ you mean? _your_ daughter, or is there something you want to tell us?" Hades asked his look of pure mirth could not be hidden.

In a flurry of movement Demeter lunged at Hades throwing him to the ground, as Zeus tried to no avial to stop her from strangling Hades.

Athena slid to the floor clutching her heart her face a deathly white. She couldn't believe what she was hearing all this couldn't be true she could not possibly be the daughter of_ Demeter. _She stood up and walked through the archway as her footsteps were heard Demeter stopped strangling Hades and Zeus pulled her up but she swayed a little before she burst like a newly opened dam into floods off tears as she ran forward and embraced Athena so tightly she felt she couldn't breath.

Athena pushed away and slammed her back into the brittle wall.

"please, please tell me its not true don't make me marry him I don't want to I want to go home, to my family" she whispered between tears the rolled down her face silently making a glittering drop as the sailed through the air dropping to the ground with a light dripping sound.

"Athena I am your family" Demeter said looking at Athena who noticed that the looked exactly the same from their curly brown hair to her long yet short legs. "Why don't you believe me I am your mother please believe me." Demeter begged as she sobbed a note of pleading and desperation lay in her voice. Her eyes showed the truth, Demeter walked forward and embraced Athena but this time Athena felt the hole in her heart that had been lost for so long had just been found she knew who she was now she knew what she wanted and that was right here with her mum it sounded funny in her mind calling someone else mother and yet it seemed right.

* * *

"Shes pretty" exclaimed Heros with a dreamy look in his eyes as he gazed at the sleeping form of Athena

"Leave her alone all of you" snapped Persephone "I cant believe I have a sister!" she squealed in delight

"Is she going to be a goddess of anything or not?" inquired Dionysus

Just as he said that a bright light showed the arrival of Zeus. The children all gave him looks off shame as they knew they were meant to leave Athena alone till she woke up. But the smile Zeus gave them let them know that the were not in trouble

"It would seem you have found our guest and to answer your question Dionysus I would believe……."

Zeus lifted his hand and circled it around Athena's head a white light started to shine brighter and brighter till Athena woke she was completely submerged in the blinding light then a gold hue started to illuminate from her as her simple night dress changed into an elegant toga with a golden tie her brown curls flopped around her face out of the restrains of the band they were in as a golden helmet with the fur trimmings of a lions mane was placed upon Athena's head in her right hand there appeared a spear and a crossbow across her back came a poch full of arrows and in her left hand a golden shield embossed with pictures of spears and arrows and blades and animals.

"I think my dear that you are the goddess of war" Zeus pondered with a hint of humor in his voice

"Wow" Athena whispered

"She cant be she's a…a…a well shes a_ girl_." Said Apollo

Demeter walked in and beckoned Athena to follow her and walked back out off the room glancing around with a raised eyebrow. Athena dropped the shield spear and crossbow on her bed and took the poach of arrows of laying them carefully under her bed she then pulled of her helmet and put it on her pillow. Then walking out of the room she saw Demeter standing on a raised platform.

"Its beautiful don't you agree?" Demeter asked

Athena starred down bellow at the whole of Greece layed out before her the crystal clear rivers and the streams the valleys and mountains lushly furnished with greener than green grass the bright sun shinning high in the sky upon everything else it was more beautifully than words could describe.

"We have a duty to look after Greece to care for it to look after our people and make sure no harm comes to them we have a duty to keep Greece as beautiful as it is now do you accept?"

"I…I do" stammered Athena

Demeter turned and smiled at Athena as she took her hand and squeezed it she turned Athena to face her and said in no more than a whisper.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus."

As Athena turned to follow what her mother was looking at she couldn't help but gasp as she saw the huge mountain that she was standing she saw where she was,the golden pillars standing high and proud as she took her first step into the place that she truly belonged. Her mother by her side and she knew that this was what she wanted,this was where she would spend the rest of her life and she was so glad that she had found that little missing piece of her heart because in finding that she found herself.

_**The End**_


End file.
